Pressure fuselages of vehicles, in particular aircraft, have a construction that is as pressure-tight as possible. An elongate body structure is formed which is closed in a pressure-tight manner at at least one end by a structural component.
US 2015/0037541 A1 discloses a pressure bulkhead for an aircraft fuselage, the pressure bulkhead being formed as a substantially spherical dome having a periphery and comprising reinforcement bands extending beyond the dome along geodetical lines between two points of the periphery.